


Just Thinking How Lucky I Am:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shootings, Sunsets, Surgery, night out, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny was thinking how lucky he was after what he & Steve went through on the plane, He looked at his best friend, & thought of how he could show his gratitude for six wonderful of years of friendship, Will he succeed in telling him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking How Lucky I Am:

*Summary: Danny was thinking how lucky he was after what he & Steve went through on the plane, He looked at his best friend, & thought of how he could show his gratitude for six wonderful of years of friendship, Will he succeed in telling him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this & Enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying an evening out with his ohana, He & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, were attacked, as they were undercover, & Steve ended up being shot, as a result. Danny had to fly the plane to safety, as they crashed on the beach, saving both of their lives, even the suspect, that they were after, & had arrested, as soon as they landed.

 

It took a couple of months, but they are recovering very nicely, Even though Steve was teasing, & being an asshole about what Danny had done, He really appreciated him taking the risk, & saving his life. Danny thought to himself, **"I could've lost the love of my fucking life, & not had a chance to tell him"**, but he put those thoughts to bed, & enjoyed the rest of the night with his love ones.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was thinking about how he came to fall in love with Danny, He thought it wouldn't be possible to fall in love with his best friend, but it happened, He was always there for him, especially during this time, when Catherine had left him. **"God, I am the luckiest man on this Earth, I am ** _not_** gonna waste this second chance, that I've been given"** , He pulled out his wallet, & was teased by his love ones, & said, "Anyone want another ?", Lou, Chin, & Kono nodded, & thanked him. He looked at Danno, & asked, "Another Cola, Danno ?", Danny said, "Yeah, But I will walk up with you, I need to stretch my legs", & they went to the bar, & put their orders in.

 

At the bar, Steve said, "I noticed that you were deep in thought, Are you okay ?", & Danny smiled, & said, "You are the same old Steve, Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking about what we went through these last couple of months, & I thought I was gonna lose you on that plane, I wasn't gonna accept that, I couldn't, So I did what I had to do, You know the rest", He took a deep breath, & let it out, He paused & said, "Besides my kids, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you, Steve, I really love you", The Blond was hoping that his possible lover would catch on, & he did.

 

"Right back at ya, Danno, You have no idea how much I love you, You are the best thing that ever happened to me too, I thought 2010 was gonna be a crappy year, But ended up being the best for me", Danny smiled, & said with choked back emotion, "For me too, Babe, For me too". Once their order was set, They went back to their waiting friends, & see what they had missed, & they went on with their night of fun.

 

They decided to call it a night, Steve decided to invited Danny over to watch the sunset, which he gladly accepted, & they were enjoying the other's company, as they watched the sun go down. They were walking back in the house, hand in hand, when Steve stopped for a second, & laid a hot kiss on Danny's tempting lips. "I would be devastated if something happened to you, Danny, I promise you, I **_will_** always be there to protect you". The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "That goes for me too, You can always count on me for anything". They shared a hotter kiss,  & Steve said with a smile, & leaned his forehead against his new lover's, "How about we go inside, We'll talk, & get to know each other even further, & I would love to take you on a date, May I take you out ?", Danny kissed him, & said, "I would love that", & they entered the house, to officiate them being together, & their new future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
